Valentine's Day
by Hermione M. Granger
Summary: The girls plan a special V-day surprise for the guys. G/Dr, H/Hr, R/L, Pr/De, Pm/N
1. V-Day Surprises!

  
"Valentine's Day"  
  
Disclaimer:All HP characters belong to JK Rowling  
"Lady Marmalade" belongs to Christina Aguilera, Lil  
Kim, Mya, and Pink."Never Had A Dream Come True"  
belongs to S Club 7. This story is not my original   
idea I just decided to make my own version.  
  
"Do we have to do this?"asked Hermione. The "girls"  
(meaning Hermione,Ginny,Lavendar,and Parvati) had decided  
to do something special for their boyfriends on Valentine's  
Day.  
  
"Yes!"cried Ginny, Parvati, and Lavendar at the same time.  
  
"But it's so..."she began but Ginny cut her off.  
  
"Slutty. We know. You said that already."Ginny said.  
  
Each girl had a copy of the script, as did Parvati's twin   
sister, Padma.  
  
"Why do we have to do this song though?"whined Hermione.  
  
"Because "Lady Marmalade" is the perfect song for what we  
plan on doing."explained Parvati.  
  
"What we plan on doing? What do we plan on doing?"  
Hermione asked skeptically.  
  
"We are going to wear lengerie like they do in the music video  
for this song."Ginny said nonchalently. Hermione's eyes grew   
wide.  
  
"You mean we are going to dance around and sing in underwear  
for the boys? Are you on crack?"she cried, jumping up from her   
chair. She tried to run but Parvati grabbed her arm and pulled   
her back down.  
  
"Come on Hermione, you don't want Harry to be the only guy  
without a girl do you?"she asked her.  
  
"Ooh, good guilt."Lavendar said.  
  
"Thank you. Well..."Parvati stared at her and she finally gave in.  
  
"Fine! But I'm only doing this for Harry."she exclaimed.  
  
"Whatever just as long as you do it."  
  
"Play the song so we can pick parts. We only know Padma's part."  
Ginny said.  
  
Lavendar pushed play on the cd player and they all listened.  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Moulin Rouge!  
  
Where's all mah soul sistas? Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas.  
  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista. Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista.  
  
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, struttin' her stuff on the street. She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! Uh huh.  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie ya, ya dada. Giuchie, Giuchie ya, ya here. Mocha Choca lata ya, ya. Creole Lady Marmalade.  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir Voulez vous coucher avec moi.  
  
Yea, yea, yea, yea.  
  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up. Boy drank all that Magnolia wine. All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens yeah.  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie ya, ya dada Giuchie, Giuchie ya, ya here. Mocha Choca lata ya, ya. Creole Lady Marmalade.  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
Yea, yea, uh. He come through with the money and the garter bags. I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate, uh. We independent women, some mistake us for whores. I'm sayin' why spend mine, when I can spend yours. Disagree? Well that'd you and I'm sorry. Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari. Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes. Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge. Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas. We drink wine with diamonds in the glass. Bottle case the meaning of expensive taste. If you wanna giuchie, giuchie ya, ya. Mocha choca lata. Real Lady Marmalade. One more time, C'mon now.  
  
Marmalade…Lady Marmalade…Marmalade…  
  
Hey, hey, hey Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth. Color of café au lait, all right. Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried more-more-more  
  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5.  
  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life.  
  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep more-more-more.  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie ya, ya dada. Giuchie, Giuchie here. Mocha Choca lata ya, ya. Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi. Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi.  
  
Christina  
  
Oh Leaeaa Oh.  
  
Pink   
  
Lady Marmalade  
  
Lil Kim  
  
Hey Hey Uh, uh, uh, uh…  
  
Mya  
  
Oh, oh oooo…  
  
Rot wailer baby.  
  
Baby.  
  
Moulin Rouge  
  
Oh.  
  
Missy here.  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah…  
  
"That is a good song."said Lavendar. Everyone nodded.  
  
"I want to be tha third part."Ginny said."The one Christina sings.  
  
"I want the part Lil Kim sings."Lavendar said.  
  
"I want the first part."Parvati said.  
  
"That leaves Hermione the part Pink sings."Padma said.  
  
"Yep. Lucky me."Hermione said bitterly."I want Padma's part. She doesn't have to dress like a prostitue."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Yeah but I have to dress like a ringmaster at the circus."she said, giggling.  
Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I'd rather be a ringmaster than a hooker."  
  
"We need to go to London to get the outfits."Ginny said.  
  
"We can go this weekend during the Hogsmeade visit. No one will know that is where we went."  
lavendar suggested.  
  
"Okay let's go then."Parvati said.  
  
"Hermione?"They all looked at her.  
  
"Oh fine!"she cried, getting up and running from the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my god!"screamed Hermione as all the girls walked into Victoria's Secret. They had racks and racks of the exact type of  
outfit Hermione hated. And the worst part was she was there to buy one.  
  
"Can I help you ladies?"asked the sales clerk.   
  
"Yes!"all the girls said except Hermione who said no.  
  
"What is it you all are looking for?"the woman asked.  
  
"Outfits for a prostitute."Hermione said. Ginny smacked in the arm.  
  
"We would like something different for each us. For a little preformance for our boyfriends on V-day."Parvati explained.  
  
"I think we can find something."the sales clerk declared walking towards a rack in the back of the store.  
  
"You, red-haired girl."the clerk called.  
  
"Ginny."Ginny said.  
  
"Yes, Ginny. You remind me of fire. You should get something with flames on it. Here try this."she said, handing her a black top that had orange red and yellow flames across the bodice.  
The matching bottom was plain black.  
  
"Ooh, that's perfect."Ginny said. "Everyone always calls my boyfriend and I "Fire and Ice".  
The clerk looked pleased with herself.  
  
"Now you, angry girl."  
  
"Hermione."she growled.  
  
"Yes, what are you looking for?"the clerk asked.  
  
"An exit."Hermione said.  
  
"Not until you get something to wear."Lavendar barked,grabbing her arm. Hermione scowled.  
  
"You are too fair skined for white."the clerk said.  
  
"Gee, thanks."Hermione said bitterly.  
  
"How about blue and black lace?"the clerk asked. Hermione shrugged and the clerk grabbed a fairly see trough lace one piece in blue and black.  
  
"How's this?"the clerk asked. Hermione looked at it and narrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"I can't believe I'm about to say this but... I like it!"she cried. The clerk smiled and turned to Parvati.  
  
"I want something black and silver."she declared. The clerk pulled something off the rack and Parvati beamed.  
  
"You are really good at this."she told the clerk.  
  
"I see a pattern developing here. Everyone has something and black."said Padma."I guess my outfit has to be black too."  
  
"I would like something black and purple,please."said Lavendar. The clerk once again made a perfect seection and they payed for all of their purchases.  
  
They left that store and went to a costume shop to get Padma's ringmaster outfit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Valentine's Day  
  
~*Ginny*~  
  
"Draco! Draco wait!"Ginny cried. He stopped and waited for to catch up.  
  
"Hey Gin."he said, kissing her on the cheek. "What's up?"  
  
"Well I just wanted to be sure you were gonna come tonight."she said. It was the night of her big show  
and she didn't want him to miss it.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there. nine o'clock right?"he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Is that all you needed because I have to get to class.?"  
  
"Yep. That's all I wanted."she kissed him and walked down the hall.  
  
~*Hermione*~  
  
"Harry, you're coming tonight aren't you.?"Hermione asked. They were holding hands walking to the Great  
Hall.  
  
"Of course I'm coming. Why wouldn't I?"he asked. She shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, just asking to be sure."she said.  
  
'Oh by the way..."Harry said, stopping. He turned her to him and kissed her passionately."Happy   
Valentines Day."She smiled and kissed him lightly.  
  
*~Lavendar~*  
  
"Ron, are you coming tonight?"Lavendar asked. They were sitting in the Great Hall, eating lunch.  
  
"Of course, babe. It's our Valentines Day date. I wouldn't miss it."he promised. She kissed him and  
went back to her soup.  
  
~*Parvati*~  
  
"Dean you better come tonight."Parvati threatened. He smiled at her.  
  
"Why would I not come? I heard this was going to be some show."he said.  
  
"It really is. We have been practicing for a while."she said.  
  
"Where are meeting again?"he asked.  
  
"The Great Hall after everyone leaves after dinner."she told him."Oh don't where your robes. Wear muggle  
clothes."  
  
"Okay. Hey I gotta go to the library."he said,standing up from the common room chair they were sitting in.  
He kissed her lightly and climbed out of the portrait hole.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
"Oh, I'm so nervous."Ginny said, pinning her hair up on top of her head. Her face was heavily made up with  
red and black make-up and lots of glitter.  
  
"We all are."Parvati said. She had curled her hair with a curling iron and had it pinned on top of her head with   
silver flowers.  
  
"I'm not."Padma declared. She looked great in her costume and top hat. Instead of pants she had on bloomers and   
fishnet stockings (as did everyone else) and her tail coat was black and under it she wore a white a black lace bra.  
Padma's hair was tied under her hat just above the rim and fell down her back.  
  
"Well of course your not. Your not about to do a lap dance for Neville are you?"Hermione asked, putting on some   
blue lipstick.  
  
"I would but Neville is at Beaubaxtons now isn't he?"asked Padma. Hermione sighed and put some blue sparkles in   
her hair before pinning it up.  
  
Padma's hair was tied under her hat just above the rim and fell down her back.  
  
"Everyone ready?"Lavendar asked walking out of the bathroom. Her hair was also pinned up and she had purple   
streaks throughout her hair.  
  
"Yes!"they all chorused. They grabbed the cd player and cd and walked down to the Great Hall, taking the back   
entrance so the guys wouldn't see them.  
  
The curtain on the stage was closed and Padma stuck her head out to see if everyone was there. Right in front   
of the stage in big comfy chairs and muggle clothes sat all four guys. She waved and they all waved back as   
Parvati pulled her back behind the curtain.  
  
"Ready?"Padma asked. Everyone nodded and she walked out from behind the curtain.  
  
Padma: Gentlemen! Welcome to the Moulin Rouge!  
  
PR,L,H: Where's all mah soul sistas? Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas.  
  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista. Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista.  
  
Lavendar: He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, struttin' her stuff on the street. She said, "Hello, hey Jo,  
you wanna give it a go?" Oh! Uh huh.  
  
PR,L,H,G: Giuchie, Giuchie ya, ya dada. Giuchie, Giuchie ya, ya here. Mocha Choca lata ya, ya.  
  
Lavendar: Creole Lady Marmalade.  
  
PR,L,H,G:Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir Voulez vous coucher avec moi.  
  
Parvati: Yea, yea, yea, yea.  
  
PR,L,G:Hey sista,go sista,soul sista,hey sista,go sista,soul sista, go sista Hermione:He sat in her boudoir while  
she freshened up. Boy drank all that Magnolia wine. All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens yeah.  
  
PR,L,H,G: Giuchie, Giuchie ya, ya dada Giuchie, Giuchie ya, ya here. Mocha Choca lata ya, ya.  
  
Hermione: Creole Lady Marmalade.  
  
PR,L,H,G:Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
Parvati: Yea, yea, uh. He come through with the money and the garter bags. I let him know we bout  
that cake straight up the gate, uh. We independent women, some mistake us for whores. I'm sayin' why  
spend mine,   
  
PR,L: When I can spend yours.   
  
Parvati: Disagree? Well that'd you and I'm sorry. Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari.  
  
L.H: Like Atari  
  
Parvati: Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes. Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge.   
  
PR,L,H: Hey sistas,soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas.   
  
Parvati: We drink wine with diamonds in the glass. Bottle case the meaning of expensive taste.   
you wanna giuchie, giuchie ya, ya. Mocha choca lata, Creole Lady Marmalade. One more time, C'mon now.  
  
Hermione:Marmalade  
  
Ginny:OOOOOOOHHHHH  
  
Lavendar:Lady Marmalade  
  
Lavendar: oooooohhh yeah  
  
Hermione: Marmalade  
  
Ginny:OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH  
Hey, hey, heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth.  
Color of café au lait, all right. Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried   
  
PR,L,H: more-more-more.Ginny:more-more-mooooooorrrrrrrreeeeee  
  
Hermione: Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5.  
  
Lavendar: Sleepin' the grey flannel life.  
  
Ginny: But when he turns off to sleep memories creep   
PR,L,H:more-more-more. Ginny:more-more-moooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee  
  
PR,L,H,G: Giuchie, Giuchie ya, ya dada. Giuchie, Giuchie here. Mocha Choca lata ya, ya.   
  
Ginny: Creole Lady Marmalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddddddddde  
  
PR,L,H,G: Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi. Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi.  
  
Padma:Ginny  
  
Ginny: Oh Leaeaa Oh.  
  
Padma: Hermione   
  
Hermione: Lady Marmalade  
  
Padma:Parvati  
  
Parvati: Hey Hey Uh, uh, uh, uh…  
  
Padma: Lavendar  
  
Lavendar: Oh, oh oooo…  
  
Padma:Rot wailer baby.  
  
Lavendar: Baby.  
  
Padma: Moulin Rouge  
  
Ginny: Oh.  
  
Padma:Padma Here  
  
PM,PR,L,H,G:Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah…  
  
The guys were speechless. They just sat there gaping at their girlfriends. Then,   
out of no where,there was clapping from the entrance of the Great Hall. Everyone  
looked.  
  
"Neville?"Padma cried, jumping off the stage. He smiled and she ran to him.She threw  
her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
"Why are you crying? I thought you'd be happy I came."She smiled at him.  
  
"You weren't supposed to be here. I'm so happy that you came back."she said.  
He hugged her and they walked to where the rest of the group was at.  
  
"I only have one thing to say."Draco said suddenly. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"What might that be, Mr. Malfoy?"Ginny asked.She was sitting in his lap,  
twirling his hair around her fingers.  
  
"Encore!"he cried. All the guys cheered and the girls looked at each other.  
  
"Well, what do ya think girls? Should we give them what they want?"Parvati asked.  
  
After looking at five sets of puppy dog eyes they climbed back on the stage and closed  
the curtain.  
  
"What are we gonna sing?"Padma asked.They all were in deep thought when Ginny spoke.  
  
"I've got it!"she cried. The girls looked at her.  
  
"Have any of you ever heard that song "Never Had A Dream Come True" by S Club Seven?"  
she asked.Hermione nodded.  
  
"Have the rest of you ever sang back up before?"she asked. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Okay well I know all the words to this song so I'll sing lead and you can follow along."she  
said.  
  
"Okay."they said. Ginny put in that cd and pushed play and Padma pulled the curtain open.  
Ginny walked up to the microphone in the front and started to sing.  
  
Oo hoooooooooo  
  
Everybody's got something,  
they had to leave behind,  
One regret from yesterday,  
that just seems to grow with time,  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering),  
How it could be now or might have been (or might have been),  
Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go,  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day(each day)  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
  
Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time,  
And tomorrow can never be  
cos yesterday is all that fills my mind,  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering),  
How it should be now or might have been (or might have been),  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go,  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering),  
Because love is a strange and funny thing (and funny thing),  
No matter how I try, I try I just can't say goodbye, no no no no,  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say (the words to say),  
You're the one I think about each day (each day),  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be   
A part of me will always be with you, oooohhh.   
  
ooooooooo  
  
The guys clapped and clapped. The girls bowed and jumped off   
the stage,into the waiting arms of their boyfriends.  
  
"Ginny, that was wonderful."Draco whispered in her ear. She hugged   
him and layed her head against his chest.  
  
"Ginny where'd you learn to sing like that?"Ron asked. "You and I both   
know that neither of our parents can carry a tune."  
  
"Was that a compliment?"Ginny asked him.  
  
"Why yes, I think it was."he said playfully.  
  
"Thank you."she said."I don't know how I learned to sing. It just comes   
naturally to me."  
  
"Well you're pretty damn good at it if you ask me."Draco said. She kissed   
him and he hugged her tightly.  
  
"What do you guys wanna do now?"Harry asked. He was standing behind   
Hermione with his hands around her waist.  
  
"Get dressed.'Hermione said.  
  
"Darn."Harry said. Hermione elbowed him in the stomach playfully and   
kissed him.  
  
"Well we could all go put on our pj's and meet back here for a game of  
truth or dare."Lavendar suggested.  
  
"Okay!"cried all the girls. The guys just looked at each other and shook  
there heads.  
  
"Oh come on guys."begged Parvati. The guys continued shaking their   
heads.  
  
"Girls, I think it's time to use the face."Ginny declared. The girls stuck  
out their bottom lips in a pout and made puppy eyes at them.  
  
"Oh come on."Ron pleaded.  
  
"That's not fair."complained Harry.  
  
"How can we say no to that face?"Neville asked.  
  
"That's the problem,we can't."Dean said.  
  
"Okay,okay!"Draco cried."We surrender!"  
  
The girls giggled and they all walked back to their dorms to change.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Truth Or Dare Part 1

Disclaimer:Blah blah, yada yada, you know the drill.  
  
A/N:Here's chapter two. Oh and by the way this is all of their seventh year  
(Ginny was moved up a year because she is advanced.)  
  
  
Ginny and Draco were the first to get back to the Great Hall. They decided  
to move all the big cushiony chairs and a couch onto the stage so they could  
close the curtain and have some privacy. After they moved everything, Draco  
sat down in one and Ginny sat down on his lap. She kissed him and they began  
making out.  
  
When Harry and Hermione came in they laughed. Ginny and Draco continued  
to make out. Harry walked over to them and called their names.  
  
"Ginny,Draco! Hello? Anybody in there?"he asked, snapping his fingers over  
their heads. Nothing.  
  
"God, get a freakin' room!"he cried. Ginny and Draco finally snapped out of   
their "love trance" and looked up. Harry laughed.  
  
"Nice lipstick, Draco."he said. Ginny looked at Draco and giggled. He had   
lipstick smeared all around his mouth. Ginny wiped it off and Hermione sat  
down in the chair across from them,swinging her legs over the arm. Harry   
sat down in front of her on the floor, resting his head on her stomach. She   
ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and she kissed his forehead.  
  
"Oooooohhhh, look Draco. It's our resident "married" couple."Ginny cooed.  
Harry looked at her and grinned.  
  
"Soon enough."he said, taking her left (a/n enphasize on the "left") hand in his   
and holding it out in front of Ginny. She gasped. On her ring finger was a large  
diamond engagement ring. Ginny jumped up from Draco's lap and grabbed  
Hermione's hand.  
  
"Is this... are you... when did you..."she stammered. Draco laughed.  
  
"You know , Honey, it's hard to understand you when you don't make complete  
sentences."he said.  
  
"Okay, I'll start over."she said."Is this an engagement ring? Are you engaged?  
When did you get engaged?"she said slowly.  
  
"Yes, yes, and just now in Mione's dorm room."Harry said.  
  
"Oh guys that's great!"Ginny cried, throwing her arms around both of them.  
  
"Thanks, Gin. Oh and we want both of you in the wedding."Harry said. Hermione  
nodded.  
  
"Oh you guys."Ginny squeaked. She hugged them both and stood back up. She  
sat down on Draco's lap again as the rest of the group walked through the  
curtain.  
  
"So what's up guys?"Ron asked, sitting down on the couch. Lavendar sat down  
on the other end and propped her feet up on Ron's legs.  
  
"Harry and Hermione are engaged!"Ginny cried.  
  
"What?!?!"cried Ron, Lavendar, Parvati, Padma,Neville,and Dean all at the same  
time. Harry laughed and Hermione held out her hand for the girls to admire  
her ring.  
  
"When do I get a ring like this, Ron?"Lavendar asked. Everyone laughed and Ron  
turned crimson.  
  
"When do you want one ,Lav?"he asked. She shrugged. "Whenever you're ready  
to give me one, Babe."she said. He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Well enough of that."Let's play!"cried Parvati. The guys all groaned.  
  
"Who goes first?"Padma asked.  
  
"You go first Lavendar. It was your idea."Ginny said.  
  
"Okay. Draco..."she started.  
  
"Damn!"he yelled. "Truth."  
  
"Hmmm?"she said.'Oh, I've got one. Other than Ginny, who in this room would you  
make out with, boys included."  
  
"Eeeeewwww! I would not make out with a guy."he cried."Umm... probably...  
Hermione. She has the closest personality, in my opinion, to Ginny."  
  
"Oooohhh good answer."Lavendar said. "Okay Draco your turn."  
  
"Ooooh goody."he said sarcastically. "Umm... Harry, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."Harry said.  
  
"Hmmm? I dare you to... go into the kitchen and have Dobby send three hundred  
rotten eggs to Snape's office with a card that says "Courtesy of Harry Potter and  
The Gang"on it."Draco said. Harry stood up.  
  
"That's way too easy. Snape already hates me. This can't make any worse."  
Harry said. "You all have to come with me though. You have to sign the card and   
make sure I do the dare." Everyone stood up and followed him to the kitchen  
, Ginny riding on Draco's back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Dobby!"Harry called. Dobby came out from behind a high counter and   
hurried to them.  
  
"Hello Harry Potter, sir. How can Dobby help you?"he asked. Harry smiled.  
  
"Well Dobby, Draco here dared me to send three hundred rotten eggs to Snape's  
office. You think you can do it?" Harry asked. Dobby nodded.  
  
"Of course, sir. Anything for Harry Potter, sir."Dobby said. He ran back behind the   
counter. Winky came out from a behind a corner she was hiding behind and  
came to greet them.  
  
"Hello, Harry Potter, sir. Can Winky help you, sir?"she asked.  
  
"Yes. I need a piece of parchment and a quill."he told her. She ran to a cuberd  
and pulled out a quill, an ink bottle, and a piece of parchment.  
  
"Here you go, Harry Potter, sir."she said, laying the things down in front of him.  
Harry open the ink bottle and dipped the quill in. He wrote in big, curvy letters  
"Curtesy of Harry Potter and The Gang" then he signed it. Then everyone else   
signed it just as Dobby finished the eggs.  
  
"Here Dobby, send this note up with it."Harry said, handing him the note.  
  
"Yes, sir, Harry Potter, sir. Whatever you want."Dobby took the note and the eggs  
and another house-elf took the stuff out of the room.  
  
"Bye Dobby. Bye Winky."Harry called.  
  
"Good bye,Harry Potter, sir."they said.  
  
And with that everyone left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay Harry, your turn."Neville said, after everyone was settled back in their seats.  
  
"Oh, okay. Ginny, truth or dare."he asked. Ginny thought a moment and then  
picked dare.  
  
"I dare you to...hmmm...this is hard because I know you'll do just about anything.'  
he said, which was true. Harry had gotten her to flash Proffesor Snape once,  
although she had a mask on at the time.   
  
"Make it good, Potter."she said.  
  
"I dare you to... dye your hair blue with that permanent muggle dye."he  
said. She thought a moment, then nodded.  
  
"Under one condition."she said."Since my mom will kill me if I do it alone, I vote   
we all do it together. Do you guys realize how mad that would make Snape? He  
hates anything colorful. This would kill him."she squealed. Everyone looked at  
her then nodded.  
  
"Okay, let's do it. Tommorow is Saturday so we could go to London during the   
day to get the dye and we could come here tommorow night and do it."Dean  
said.  
  
"Okay."they all said at once.  
  
"Okay, but can we keep playing this. Harry give Ginny another dare."begged   
Parvati. "I don't want to go to bed yet."  
  
"Okay, Ginny I dare you to French kiss Parvati."he said. Parvati looked up  
sharply.  
  
"Eh-hem, don't I get a say there."she asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
"That is really, really gross Harry. No offense Parvati."Ginny said.  
  
"None taken."Parvati said.  
  
"Okay then you have to French kiss all the guys, including Ron."he said.  
  
"Eeeeeeewwwwww!!!!!"shrieked Ginny and Ron at the same time.  
  
"Oh come on, Harry, don't make her kiss Ron. She can kiss the rest of you  
but not Ron. That's just icky."Lavendar said. Ginny and Ron nodded  
furiously.  
  
"Oh fine! But all the kisses have to be French, with the tongue and   
everything."he said. Ginny nodded and turned to Draco.  
  
"You first."she said, taking his face in her hands. She kissed him passionately.  
They were about to begin another "love trance" make-out session so Harry  
cleared his throat.  
  
"Um excuse me Gin, but you have other people to kiss."he said. She got up from  
Draco's lap and walked over to Harry.  
  
"You next, Potter."she said. He looked up at her and she kissed him just as  
passionately, if not more so than she did Draco. When they broke apart he  
just looked at her.  
  
"Wow."was all he said. She smiled at him and went to Neville. She sat down on  
the arm of his chair and kissed him until she was out of breath.  
  
"Not bad. Draco you're a lucky man."he said. Draco shrugged. When she walked  
over to Dean and he stood up. She put her arms around his neck so she could stand  
on her tippy toes(Dean was quite a bit taller) and she kissed him too. "Damn,girl!'he   
cried.She giggled then she walked back to the chair Draco was sitting in and sat back   
down on his lap.  
  
"I think that you now have a fan club my dear."he said, pointing at the boys, who,  
all except Ron, were gawking at her. She giggled.  
  
"I bet I can get you to make that look."she said. She put her arms around his neck  
and kissed him with such force they almost tipped over the chair. They broke apart  
and he blushed.  
  
"I think you win that bet."he said.  
  
"Okay, enough of that. Who's next?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okay! Next chapter, Truth or Dare Part 2, coming soon.  
  
Thanx to the reviewers.  
In answer to some of the questions and comments:  
1. Yes I know there alot of grammar mistakes but I don't speak french and I copied those  
lyrics from another story.  
2.Yes Ron would probably freak if he saw Ginny in that outfit but all my people are out of   
character.  
3.Draco is nice because Voldemort is dead and so is his dad and he helped Harry with the  
defeating. I am trying to write a prequel to this story.  
  
Byyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
